User blog:EPICgaymer/hello sad math gamers
YBN Nahmir "Rubbin Off The Pasta" Intro That's what I thought you said Now let me offer this as a rebuttal Ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang 1 They say Lil Nahmir where you been at? I'm just passin' the pasta I been runnin' up a check, that's why these b*tches on pasta I been coolin', layin' low, but I'm not takin' a pasta But just know a n*gga back and this time I won't leave I been runnin', runnin', runnin', gotta check me a pasta I got hunnids on my neck and I got Trues on my pasta n*ggas said I'm goin' broke, well I just take pasta I be speedin' in that foreign with Five-O on my pasta But I'm that n*gga, I won't ever change, rubbin' off the pasta Smokin' dank, got a pasat in my lap, I let it bang Free Lil Tay, know he keep a 'K, but he not Tay-K I up the chop and let it blow him, watch this b*tch heat pasta And all my young n*ggas pullin' triggers, we gorillas We let this b*tch off until you feel us, for you n*ggas That's always on IG with them yiggies, takin' pictures Is you really gon' use 'em or you just loafin' for them b*tches? You n*ggas really hoes and you be acting like these b*tches You n*ggas say y'all silent but y'all probably in there snitchin' Most the n*ggas that's around me throwin C's like they crippin' But they do it for the twins, free Lil Corey and Lil Christian But I'm rockin' with my shooters and that's mandatory One up top like I'm Mozzy, b*tch I keep a 40 You say I'm lackin', n*gga try me, shoot you and yo' shorty I'm cookin up in the lab like I'm Rick and Morty 40 poppa, hit a mobsta, turn your brain to pasta Hit a opp up, dreads swangin' just like I'm a Rasta Smokin' ganja and I'm zooted, walkin' in my Pradas Any n*gga test my gangsta n*gga, I'ma pop 'em And we ain't throwin' hands with you f*ck n*ggas It's one up top up in that chamber, better duck n*gga n*ggas dissin' on Lil Valley, he get slumped n*gga We shoot his body then we lay him in that trunk n*gga I'm one-hundo, b*tch that's on my life, I will never fold A n*gga speakin on Lil Quay, well then that n*gga gotta go I'm really small but I can fight but I'ma still up that pole For you n*ggas think I'm pus*y, you gon' have to show me hoe Police always at my f*ckin' crib, I don't tell 'em sh*t I'm really rapping 'bout this f*ckin life, that I f*ckin' live But I be coolin', tryna focus on them f*ckin' dividends But if it's money near yo' head, well I'ma f*ckin get it, man Outro Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Category:Blog posts